dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mage
The Mage is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. He is an evil wizard from Wendimoor, leader of the Kellum Army, and an antagonist in Season 2. Biography Early life The Mage, named Kellum, was a wizard in Wendimoor. He was the leader of the Kellum Army. Unknown to him, his name was inspired by the Kellum Mining Corporation. He was intent on conquering all of Wendimoor, and thus sent his armies conquering through the lands. He was always victorious, winning conflicts such as the Battle of Star Rock in the first kingdom he conquered, the war for Knick-Knack Highlands, and the ambush at Marshmallow Mountains. Then they marched on the Valley of Inglenook. In Bergsberg he had some form of dealings with the Cavatos, and with Dan Samuels. He acquired firearms in the world of Bergsberg and its surroundings, and sent them to Wendimoor, through the wet circle portal in the Cardenas house's barn. At least some of the firearms were paid for with gold bars with big "Ks" on them. The weapons were distributed in Wendimoor to cause chaos and destruction, for his amusement and to weaken his enemies. The Mage was aware of Wakti Wapnasi's prophecy that foretold his downfall, and strove to uncover the prophecy and thwart it. He created a second magic wand (the apprentice's wand) for a potential partner and helper for that endeavor. Finding the apprentice The Mage visited Dan Samuels's office at the Bergsberg quarry. He talked to Samuels's employee Suzie Boreton for a bit, then asked to speak her boss. Samuels refused to work with him anymore and told him to leave, upon which the Mage killed him in front of Suzie. He told her that he would send by someone to get the body, and left.Space Rabbit He sent a group of Cavatos thugs to remove the body and kill Suzie, providing them with a magic wand and book for the task. Later that night, he was at the Cardenas house. When Sherriff Sherlock Hobbs and Farah Black entered the Cardenas house to investigate, the Mage stood at a window above the entrance. He later approached Farah and stood close behind her, but when she turned around he had seemingly disappeared.Fans of Wet Circles ...Two Broken Fingers ...The House Within the House ...Shapes and Colors Personal crisis and changes The Mage still sat in the Cardenas house's mural room, having a personal existential crisis as he believed the images were proof he was merely a fictional villain, created to be the antagonist of the story but destined to lose; that Dirk Gently had found the boy, his plans against them were futile, and returning to Wendimoor would mean his certain defeat. He told Suzie all that, but Suzie refused to be deterred and to give up killing Dirk and the boy. Later that day he was at the Boreton house, sticking pins into Bob's face and talking. He had recovered somewhat from the earlier existential shock, pondering on maybe just leaving Wendimoor behind and instead staying and committing evil in this world. Suzie then arrived, announcing she had defeated Dirk Gently and killed the Boy.Girl Power ...Little Guy, Black Hair ...Trouble Is Bad After the explosion, his charred corpse was lying in the quarry.Nice Jacket Character The Mage has a moustache. His right hand is extensively tattooed or otherwise painted, the top side of hand and fingers (and whole ring finger) being colored dark; there are symbols shown in the negative on the darkened skin by omitting color. In Wendimoor he seems to have worn a classic wizard's outfit with a pointy hat (seen in Amanda Brotzman's vision). In Bergsberg he wore a white suit with a pale lilac dress shirt. He is a sadist, stating he has always wanted to hurt people for as long as he remembered, reveling in pain and chaos. He can use magic and uses a long curved magic wand, the mage's wand. Behind the scenes *The Mage is portrayed by actor John Hannah. Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within the House **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **Little Guy, Black Hair **Trouble Is Bad Notes